


Only good

by dragdragdragon



Series: your kisses are killer and gold [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Snart Siblings feels, The Mini Marshmallows Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Len does the best he can to make Christmas special for Lisa. This year, he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only good

**Author's Note:**

> Lenny has an one track mind, so the West family are mentioned, but don't make an actual appearance.

Every year, Len does his best to give Lisa the best Christmas he possibly can. Even if it only meant a cup of cocoa filled with mini marshmallows or a hand drawn card. Lisa always loves it.

This Christmas, he has all of the means available legally and illegally to find the perfect gift. Yet, he has nothing for her. Nada. Zilch. 

Lisa never expects much and would never give him a cold shoulder, but it twists his insides to think of disappointing her or worst yet, break her heart. He would break his own first.

In frustration, he deftly breaks down his gun in order to clean it before putting it back together. As soon as he puts the Cold Gun back as one pieces, he stares at it, at the hard steel against his hands, and contemplates what the gun has brought him.  _ Only good,  _ he thinks. 

It gave him his name and his persona,  _ Cold.  _ It gave him a way to be challenged when he was bored with the standard heists and aching for one. It brought him contact with Barry as thrilling and as devastating as those experiences have been. It helped bring his dad to his knees and break his heart just like his dad broke Lisa’s. 

Maybe he could do more with it. Something better than he ever will be. Something  _ good _ .  
  


  
\-------------------

  
  
Before Christmas, he had convinced Barry to use his backyard or West’s backyard. It was frustrating to use his last resort. His safehouses that littered the city had zero privacy and/or backyards. The few warehouses he used were cluttered with old equipment and important gear. Still, a favor weighing on his mind was better than any of the guilt he would no doubt have felt if he couldn’t find a way for Lisa.

It helped that Lisa’s new flame was the uptight doctor. It helped that Barry had a soft spot whenever Len needed help with his sister. Barry’s hard expression had smoothed over once he found out the why and how.

Bright and early, he arrives at the West house. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he pounds the door.

The door, covered in wreath, creaked open to reveal a lovely sight. Barry’s mussed hair and sleepy smile spreads warmth down Len’s chest and he fights the returning smile to give Barry the most mischievous smirk possible.

“Hey, Barry. Mind if I go around back?” Len says tightly as he curls his fists like an anxious tick.

“No, no. Don’t do that. Just come on in. We have coffee.” Barry replies opening the door wider to let Len in.

“That won’t be necessary.” Len says.

“C’mon, Snart. Your sister will be here for Christmas anyways. There’s no reason you can’t  _ chill _ here too.” Barry points out before grabbing Len’s arm and dragging him in.

Len looks at Barry’s hand on his arm in surprise. “If you say so. Is West okay with this?”

Barry rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t have invited you if Joe wasn’t.”

He stops walking as soon as he enters kitchen and turns to meet Barry’s gaze.

“Fine, but you better have mini marshmallows for later.” Len demands. 

“What is up with your obsession with  _ mini _ marshmallows? But yes; Lisa says she’s bringing some because it’s family tradition. I didn’t know Snarts had Christmas traditions.” Barry says and pours a cup of coffee to hand to Len.

Len stares at the cup of coffee, at the way Barry’s shirt bunches up at the hip to reveal a sliver of skin. He lets out a small sigh before taking it out of Barry’s hand; their fingers brushing.

“My sister and I have Christmas traditions.” Len corrects before turning to open the back door.

The air was cold and crisp. The weather was perfect, just cold enough to keep the ice from melting, but warm enough that Lisa would want to stay outside.

Len had tested the gun a few times prior, creating small patches of thick ice. He knew approximately how long it was going to take and how many layers to make. He powers up the Cold gun and starts the first layer.

 

\----------------

 

Three hours later after finishing icing the backyard and having the most uncomfortable and awkward breakfast with the West family (at Barry’s instance as Len could have chilled outside and not encroached), Caitlin and Lisa come gliding through the house bearing gifts.

“Lenny?!” Lisa says, almost shouting. “I thought we were doing Christmas together tomorrow.”

(Lisa had been so torn. She wanted to spend Christmas with Caitlin and Len together, but on the other hand, West and Len had a very complicated relationship. Len had immediately bowed out; day after Christmas was close enough, right?)

“I lied.” Len says gruffly. He clasps his hands behind his back, twisting his fingers together from the nerves.

Lisa drops the presents to the side and pulled Len into a hug. Len stiffens before accepting.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she says softly before breaking away. 

“C’mon, your present is outside.” Len says, voice a bit rough, as he gestures to the outdoors. 

Lisa furrows her eyebrows for a moment, almost pensive, before grabbing Caitlin’s hand. She rushes past Len towing Caitlin behind her. Caitlin fumbles her hold on the other presents and they scatter out of her arms. Based on the trajectory, Len is going to get a face full of presents.

Barry blasts through catching every single one and making them disappear into thin air. A blast of air hits Len’s face causing his eyes to water.

“My hero,” Len says sarcastically before wiping the tears away as discretely as possible.

Barry just grins brightly.  _ What a show-off,  _ Len thinks.

Len bumps his shoulder hard against Barry’s chest as he makes his way towards the yard. Instead of moving out of the way, Barry grabs Len’s arm.

“I can be your hero any day.” Barry whispers. He winks before letting Len go. 

Len walks out of the house in a daze. _Did Barry just-?_ There’s no way Barry would flirt with Len in front of everybody. 

Outside, Len finds Lisa and Caitlin pressed close together. Caitlin cups Lisa’s face as she furiously whispers and kisses Lisa chastely. 

Len clears his throat causing the girls to jump apart. Lisa smiles at Len softly; her eyes are shining from unshed tears.

“Lenny. This is beautiful. How?” Lisa says as Caitlin tightens her hold on Lisa’s hand.

“Easy. I have a Cold Gun after all. I’m glad you like it, sis.”

“Like it? I love it! I’m a little rusty, but I’m going to hit the ice now. Are you going to skate with us?” Lisa asks. 

“In a moment.” Len says before twirling his hand towards the ice. “Why don’t you two start and I’ll get everyone else to join.” 

“This is lovely, Len. Thank you.” Caitlin added before grabbing a pair of skates to wear. She turns away before Len can reply. Which is good enough because Len isn’t great with thank yous.

“You’re going to have to help me. I’m helpless on the ice, Lisa.” Caitlin says.   


“Don’t worry. I got you, babe.” Lisa says teasing. “I’m a natural.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt:](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/post/135472978874/so-i-imagine-len-having-trouble-coming-up-with-the) So I imagine Len having trouble coming up with the perfect Christmas gift for Lisa until it occurs to him that his cold gun is more than just an instrument of destruction. It can also do good too. He uses it to create for Lisa her very own private skating rink.


End file.
